


Make me whole

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Heart and soul [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 reasons to have sex challenge prompt:</p><p>"46. It's getting a little hard."</p><p>So Darcy and Loki have a pretty good thing going; he visits every weekend, they either visit other realms or chill at her apartment. But...things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me whole

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy.
> 
> So I've decided to put this up now; I don't usually update this quickly, but heyy one of my two 50 reasons fics. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, they make me happy. <3

Darcy had expected their relationship to be a bit more distant, considering he was planets away from her, but no, he visited every weekend and sometimes he even stayed overnight. She was _so_ glad she’d gotten an apartment alone. Loki had given her a special little book that they could use to communicate over the distance, which was pretty damn awesome. She felt like she had Tom Riddle’s diary, except it wasn’t evil. She really liked writing in it and reading his response. The book changed colour when there was a new message, which was handy.

It had been about three months and it was amazing. The guy didn’t do boring dates. They’d stay in and chill one week and the next they would be off in some other realm exploring. They hadn’t slept together yet, though. She couldn’t deny that she was a tiny bit worried about being disappointing. What could she offer that a Goddess couldn’t? But Darcy didn’t get herself into that talk too often lest she run away screaming, which would be stupid because Loki was _hot_ and who in their right mind would leave a guy that was both hot _and_ incredibly nice?! She wasn’t going to.

Sure, she was a little lacking in self-esteem sometimes, but she knew he was with her because he wanted to be. Those wobbly moments didn’t come very often either.

This weekend was a chill out month and she’d made sure to tidy up the place before he came. Thank God he was the knock on the door kind of guy rather than just pop in like he really could. She called him Harry Potter occasionally, which made him roll his eyes before planning some nefarious revenge like tickles or shower gunge. Yuck. Darcy heard the doorbell and ran to open the door, letting the tall, dark and handsome guy that was her boyfriend in before shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Darcy," Loki said, pulling her against him and leaning down to kiss her. Ooooh, he tasted of that Jewell fruit he loved so much…and she couldn’t say she disliked it either.

"Hello, ‘Arry," Darcy said, before running away. It was futile, though, because he could teleport and even without that he was super fast.

Darcy squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him onto the couch. He turned her so that she was lying on her front. "So, are you staying the night tonight or am I going to have to bribe you with puppy dog eyes?" Darcy asked.

"I will be staying tonight; I cannot very well let you get all sad eyes on me," Loki smirked.

He gently pulled her in for a kiss, a slow and teasing one. She could lie there kissing him for ages, her fingers rubbing the soft material of his tunic top and her wondering whether he had any other colours in his closet. Other than those who liked to wear all black all the time, she’d met very few people who wore only one colour. Well, they were black, green and gold, with some variations, but they always had green and black in them. It was pretty funny actually, but she hadn’t teased him about it. Not yet, anyway.

Darcy decided to do something different, namely kiss him from his mouth, across his jaw and down his throat starting with that spot below the ear. She paused in her ministrations, her lips on his Adam’s apple, as she felt something brush up against her leg. It wasn’t _hard_ to tell what it was. Darcy reached back up to Loki’s lips and kissed them.

"Is that your wand, Harry Potter? Or are you just happy to see me?" Darcy asked, unable to stop a snigger.

"I apologise…I will, ah, get rid of the problem," Loki said.

Darcy stopped him from moving his hands and kissed his lips. "Relax, nothing to be ashamed of…you’re either very sensitive there or it’s been a while, hmm?" She teased him.

"A bit of both," he sighed.

She kissed him again and rubbed up against him, eliciting a small gasp, which was a nice sound. Naturally Darcy went to do it again but Loki took hold of her hips, holding her flush against him as he stared down at her as if trying to decide what to do with her. She stared back up at him with a cheeky grin. She reached up to try and kiss him but he was holding her too firmly.

"You know…I can help you with that problem…" Darcy said in a quiet tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Loki asked. "And how will you do that, pray tell?"

"Step one, take me to the bedroom…then just take me," Darcy said. "That’s it really, two steps."

Now it was her turn to gasp when he rubbed up against _her_. He stood up and carried her into the bedroom, lay her down on the bed and stared at her. His expression showed that he was calculating just what to do with her…she couldn’t deny that it was a little hot. Even more so when he started prowling around the bed and she knew that he knew what it was doing to her. Damn him. Darcy took off her sweater and was glad to be wearing a particularly tight top…his eyes darted to her chest as soon as the sweater hit the floor and she saw him lick his lips.

She kicked her socks off and wiggled her toes, but he was still alternating between her face and her chest, still stalking around the bed. He had a very good memory for what she liked; Darcy remembered commenting on his prowling gait…he’d been in a bit of a mood when he visited her one time and while she had first tended to his emotional needs, she had later told him it had been a little hot…not that she had neglected to think of the serious, of course.

Darcy then took off her top and flung that at his face. Loki threw it to the side and gave her a smoldering look. After that, he crawled onto the bed and kissed her deeply, with a fiery passion that was different to how they usually kissed. Those were the kisses of innocent passion, but this…no, this was more. She had been looking forward to this, even though going slow was good for them. Neither of them had wanted to rush the other after the heartbreak. She couldn’t remember when Loki had removed his clothes, but she didn’t care, because she was quite happy to run her hands over his back, his chest…his arms. Oh, he had a nice figure.

Loki trailed his kisses downwards and she giggled when he got to her tummy and pulled him back up. While it didn’t ruin her mood, she couldn’t have him tickling her any longer. So he kissed her lips and removed her underwear, leaving her completely bare. He sat up and looked down at her, and Darcy looked at him, admiring his body. He looked goood. More than good. He was a bit bigger than what she was used to, but she was pretty damn sure she wouldn’t have a problem there.

"Like what you see, handsome?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, I am actually glad you wear those adorable jumpers…I think too many men would be distracted by your beauty, more than they would with just your face…" Loki murmured

"Oh? Is that a little possessiveness I hear there Loki? Am I going to be trapped here forever, never to see anyone again?" Darcy asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course not; you may do and wear what you like, but let us be clear…no other man, no woman, may have you as I do," Loki said. "No man or woman may act on their love for you as I do; for you are my lady and mine alone. Just as I am yours alone."

Darcy fell back against the pillow with a small sigh. "Oh, Loki…" She murmured. He was so sweet. Just the right amount of possessiveness…enough to be hot, not too much to be creepy or overbearing.

"You are so beautiful, Darcy," Loki said.

"I want you, Loki," Darcy said softly.

"And you will have me," Loki said, kissing her as he made their bodies one.

 

* * *

A little while later, Darcy lay on her back with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She was super exhausted, but super happy at the same time. She hadn’t realised she had such a good stamina, but she reckoned it was more like snacking after dinner; you were full, but you couldn’t resist eating more anyway. She decided to get away from that weird train of thought in favour of reaching over and stroking Loki’s leg, since she couldn’t reach much else. Darcy _definitely_ wanted to do more later. After she had recovered her strength from the two times they just did it. She knew he could have gone for a third but he had also sensed that she needed a little rest.

Goddamn human body. Just make her…Aesir? Asynjur? already so she could stay up having sex all night with Loki and not have to stop for a break.

"Did I already tell you that was amazing?" Darcy asked.

"I believe you have, after both times," Loki said, amused. "However, I find no fault in your repetition; it was quite pleasurable…and I certainly want some more later."

"Ditto," Darcy said.

 

* * *

Late Sunday evening Loki had to leave and she was going to miss him. She was still glowing from all the sex they’d had; they’d only left the bedroom for food and they didn’t even need a shower thanks to Loki’s hocus pocus (cue eyeroll from Loki), so clothes hadn’t been touched since they had originally been taken off. It was a spectacular weekend and she didn’t want him to go, but they both had things to do (that didn’t involve each other. Hehehe), like his Princely things and her university things. Such was life.

But two days later when she knew he would be focused on some important matter or other…

Well, she got out her magic journal and wrote something for him.

_Next time you’re here, I want to be pinned to the wall as you have your way with me. Clothed and I’ll wear that little mini skirt that I hate so much._

His response was awesome.

**You little minx** **…**

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic will likely be following into the Thor film so hold onto your seats.


End file.
